Percy Jackson and the European Demigods
by the bushy haired know-it-all
Summary: After the war, life went on. Everyone at camp was still hurting a little, but it was ok. So everything was back to normal. Which should have been a giant, neon flashing sign pointing to what was about to happen.
1. Chapter 1: I Become a Sponge

*** Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING I make a reference to. Except Shell phones. That was my idea. ;D**

**Those references include Star Trek, Percy Jackson, sponges, but i do own bubbles. Just not the copy right to them :'( Wish i did.**

Chapter 1

**I Become a Sponge **

"Hey boss! Wake up!" said a voice inside my head.

I groaned. Hearing Blackjack at two in the morning was NEVER a good sign. It usually meant several hours of work freeing some seal or dolphin from some lazy fisherman's net.

"Boss? You awake?" Blackjack asked.

"Nope," I grunted, "Dead to the world."

"Ok, good for a second there I thought I wasn't going to get a chance to sit on you and to me that's just a real bum-"

"I 'm getting up!" I groaned. I could hear Blackjack laughing in my head, which was really kind of annoying. (Especially at two in the morning. Did I mention TWO IN THE MORNING? Yes? Ok, just making sure.) Don't think it's possible? Huh. Well I have no way to prove it to you so you'll just have to believe me! (Isn't trusting great?)

About twenty-five minutes of empty threats (My side) and some not so empty death-by-horse-butt threats (Blackjack) later I was on my way to the beach saving some seal from a net that had washed into the bay and got partially buried in a sand bar. That took about ten minutes because

A: Frankly, I had not had the best week.

B: There were a lot of fish in the bay, and apparently, since I have saved almost all of them at least once, they decided to like me. (Yippee.) You try getting a slippery seal out of a net with about 150 tuna yelling inside your head and then tell me how easy it is. You know what, scratch that. You'll just drown yourself. I'll just tell you. IT IS REALLY HARD!

C: Five words: Two. In. The. Freaking. Morning. (I am not a morning person.)

So when I got out Blackjack looked extremely bored and the worst time to ride Blackjack is when he has been bored for a while, (It usually involves tons of flips, spins and 360s.) so I told him I would rather walk. He gave me a funny look but, all the same, he set off pretty dang fast.

I was walking by the dining pavilion when I heard a familiar voice say

"No! He has to go!"

Ah, Clarisse. Camp just wouldn't be the same without her.

"No one is safe when he is here!" Clarissa shouted.

I quickly but silently hid behind a bush. I made sure I was well hidden as my mind raced of all of the guys at camp. The names were quickly sorted them into lists, Those who I hoped were leaving, and those who I hope were not the "He" Clarissa was referring to.

"You saw what happened! No one else can do that!"

Crap. There goes about 97% of my list.

"He claims it wasn't him," said Annabeth, my ex- girlfriend. "He claims there is something going wrong with-"

"OF COURSE HE SAID THAT!" bellowed Clarissa "HE DOSEN'T WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE!"

Then yells started breaking out, most of them supporting Clarissa. It suddenly quieted down. It seems someone inside said something pretty important. Either that or they all suddenly passed out simultaneously. I somehow doubted that.

"Percy says he didn't do it, and he has not lied before. What makes you so certain he is lying now?" asked Chiron as my stomach clenched in recognition, "What is your proof?"

"His cabin wasn't disturbed by the hurricane! Not a single tile on the roof was washed away. Everyone else's cabin is destroyed!" Clarissa growled.

"Percy also gave up his cabin to help the injured and has worked harder to rebuild the cabins than anyone else. He is taking what happened as a personal insult," grunted Grover in a voice I could have never pinned on him.

"If he didn't do it, then that's fine. But we can't be sure. Percy is a big boy; he can take care of himself," said Annabeth in a voice that hurt more than she will ever know.

"If we send him out and the attacks stop, we know it was him. If we send him out, and the attacks continue, we know he was telling the truth and can send for him to come back."

"That's great!" said Grover in a sarcastic tone that was dripping with venom.

"Yeah let's do that! It's the perfect plan! Lets just throw a kid of the big three out on his butt, without any back up, wait a while, then send for him to come back IF HE IS STILL ALIVE! "

The arguing broke out again. Slowly all the voices started to die down.

"I am sorry, Grover. But it looks like we have no other choice, "said Chiron in a tired and defeated voice,"Tomorrow Percy will be told the bad news; he will pack up, and will be gone by noon."

I stood crouched there in shock.

"No one can go with him. Subject closed no more discussion." Chiron continued, "You may go back to bed now. Not a word to any of the other campers."

There was the sound crunching gravel as everyone rose to leave. No one else probably felt the tiny tremble because I had gotten control of myself in time. I watched in horror as my friends, comrades, and fellow Half-bloods walked out the amphitheatre. It was easy to tell who was on Clarissa and Annabeth's side and who was on mine.

Grover, Juniper, Nico, Tyson, and Chiron were the only ones who looked truly upset. I don't know how long I sat there brooding but it must have been a 30 minutes at least.

I was seriously ticked. After all I had done for these people, they continue to think I am about to bellow out an evil laugh and flip sides any moment! I decided to work my anger of in a match against the dummies. I got there and started placing a few good placed kicks all over, than a few punches, then slices, stabs, cuts, tackles, and I was only getting started. By the time I was done an half an hour later, the poor thing had its head arms and a leg ripped off. It had no stuffing left, and some how I had managed to burn the last leg pretty badly and I had punched a hole right through the middle of the dummy. But I was still mad. I decided to go out for a swim.

As I swam I fingered my shell phone. Yeah that's right, shell phone. Can't be traced by monsters because it's a shell, but it works like a regular phone. For Poseidon's kids. (Ha ha.)There are tons of cool apps. A regular phone can play movies and let you search the web. But a shell can get you anywhere. It's like the Star Trek thing where they shout "Beam me up!" and a big laser beam teleports them somewhere else...

…except all we have to do is pop a big bubble.

If any of you pick up a shell and try to call me, the only thing you will accomplish is looking stupid. We put it to our ear we hear a dial tone. You? The rest of you all will hear the ocean.

The Mississippi had given it to me as payment when I convinced that group of beavers that it was most defiantly NOT a good idea to build a damn right in the middle of an important river like that. They would be much better off some where that they won't be disturbed. I closed my eyes and thought about what had happened the last few days.

* * *

It had all started on a perfectly normal day a week ago, when everyone had gotten mad at me for something stupid that none of us could even remember now. I had gone in the woods to cool down. I had recently started to play guitar, so I grabbed the one I had bought from some garage sale for $15. I started plucking chords and humming to myself and slowly I had started to sing a song I had heard on the radio. It was something about having everything I needed like shoes, a roof over my head, knowing everyone I cared about was safe and sound. I was just getting into it when I felt a change. Not really in my self, or in the air, but in the water.

I stopped mid-verse and stood quickly put my guitar down. I started walking towards camp, but something felt wrong. Really wrong. I walked faster. Then I heard a scream. I was now sprinting so fast my feet were hardly touching the ground. I couldn't breath, but I really didn't care. I got there in time to see a giant wave of wind and water sweeping towards camp.

_Oh crap. _

I held out my hands.

_A hurricane._

I braced my self.

_Wait. Hurricane? At the Camp where it hasn't rained since I got here?_

I took a deep breath. None of that mattered. All that mattered was that I needed to stop it.

But suddenly someone it me hard over the head with a rock, which would have been Ok, but I hit my Achilles spot on the way down pretty hard and I passed out.

* * *

I woke up suddenly with I head splitting headache.

As everything came into focus I realized I was seeing a giant wall of water. I looked back and no one was there. I scrambled to my feet ignoring the sudden urge to throw up, wrap my head in a giant pillow, or black out and hastily began to make the tsunami go around the camp.

But the water wouldn't… it wouldn't… well, listen. I pushed the water harder and tried to make it go back. Didn't work. In a last desperate attempt I pushed the water harder than I had ever needed to push the water before. I let the power that was the ocean inside of me erupt, but instead of releasing water, I was soaking it up like a sponge. This was much harder.

It felt like Mt. Saint Helen all over again. I grabbed the nearest branch and held my self up, but I kept going.

Finally it was over and I fought the urge to black out as reached out to steady my self on a tree. I grabbed my pocket and found my shell phone and clutched it in my palm. I slowly started to feel better so I pulled a little sea water from the shell and drank it. In a few minute I could stand with out the branch and was able to walk. As I moved I got stronger and felt better. I kept walking, going faster as I got stronger and I limped as fast as I could towards the big house. As I got there I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. Almost every cabin was destroyed or soaking wet. With a pang I realized all the cabins…

… Except mine.

I ignored the sharp pain in my back and started running. When I got there almost every one turned and glared at me. The others started to glare, but stopped suddenly looked alarmed. I didn't need to glance down. I already knew what had happened to me. Like I said, it was like Mt. Saint Helen, but I had Achilles curse now, so I hadn't passed out on a rock somewhere…

…Yet.

By the look on some of their faces I had probably lost about 15 pounds. But I only looked at Chiron who looked shocked and confused.

The silence in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a spoon and served it as Jell-o.

"What happened?" I asked. And they all just stared at me, but Annabeth said

"That's not funny, Percy."

And that kind of worried me.

"No, I'm serious. What happened?"

"Only a Hurricane," said someone in the back.

"Where were you?" asked Annabeth

**End of chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Have My Hallmark Moment

Percy Jackson and the European Demigods

Chapter 2

**I Have my Hallmark Moment**

"Oh just getting knocked unconscious by some random guy in the forest, he has found a rock, by the way. Huh, what else? Oh yeah! I also just stopped about half of the ocean from crushing camp like a really muddy pancake. You know, the usual…" I trailed off, kind of enjoying this.

"What are you talking about?" asked Clarissa incredulously.

"Well, considering that the tsunami didn't drown you all, I'm thinking I did an OK job!" I said a little annoyed.

"Tsunami? When?" Asked Grover with alarm.

"About 10 minutes ago!" I said with an odd sort of laugh, "Are you guys trying to tell me that you didn't see a 10 story high wall of water that came about 3 feet from running you all over like a blind bus driver?"

"Umm, yeah. That's pretty much it," said Nico.

"Lets deal with the problem at hand!" said Annabeth sharply.

Ok. Now I was mad. What part of "Extremely soggy and DEAD pancake" do they not understand? I don't ask for much from my friends, but a simple "Gosh Percy! Thanks for stopping the giant wall of water for us!" would be nice.

"We need somewhere to put the hurt campers and somewhere to sleep!" she continued,"But the entire Hermes cabin is destroyed. And all of the rest are unusable! Where could we possibly-"

I cut her off.

"Use my cabin then."

Everyone looked shocked. What did they expect me to do? Act stupid and ask why don't we just sleep in the trees?

Someone in the back said "I didn't think we were allowed to do that!"

I snorted, "I honestly don't think Dad will mind."

Everyone was still staring. I didn't _think_ I had sprouted green hair, but the way they were looking at me, I wasn't to sure anymore.

"Percy-"Annabeth started, but I cut her off.

"Hold on."

And with that I placed my hand on the soaking wet wall and willed it to be dry. There was a whooshing feeling that shot through my arm and a couple people behind me gasped. Then the wall grew suddenly dry between my fingers.

I fought the sudden urge to pass out as I turned around.

"I'm going to go dry out as many cabins as I can, and then I'm going to sleep for about a week," I said tiredly, holding my head with one hand, "See you guys later."

I felt extremely weak, so I remembered Annabeth, and how she looked at me when I walked into the Big House. I remembered the understanding look Nico gave me.

I remembered Tyson, who looked up to me.

I remembered the new campers we had gotten last week, and how amazed they were when they had gotten claimed at their first dinner.

I decided then and there, I would not back down. I would prove to Annabeth that it wasn't me. And I wouldn't let those kids get the wrong idea, because when things get hard, Demigods just keep going.

With my Hallmark moment finished, I walked to the next cabin to use my mad Half-Blood, Sea God skills to become a human blow-dryer. (Did I just ruin that? Ok, Good! 'Cause that is exactly what I was going for.)

**End of chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Start My Evil Plan

Percy Jackson and the European Demigods

Chapter 3

**I Start My Evil Plan**

That night I dried out the Hermes, Ares, Athena, Artimis, and Apollo cabins. I had planned on doing more, but nearly passed out after the Apollo cabin was finished and I had to sit down for a moment. After a short rest I got up and walked towards the Big House. There I met Chiron, Annabeth, Clarissa, and the other cabin leaders' right outside the doors.

"The Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Athena, and Artimis cabins are dry." I said.

Chiron looked as though he had something to say, but I wasn't done. "My cabin doors are open, and all of the beds are cleared off. You could probably fit 10 people on the floor."

"Percy-"Chiron started but if I stopped moving I knew I was going to pass out.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sleep for, I don't know, about 72 hours," I sighed, "Wake me up if you can find me."

And with that, I turned and walked towards the bay.

I don't know how I managed to actually get there considering I was basically asleep on my feet, but I when I did I fell asleep/ passed out right there on the beach. I woke up the next day with Nico looking down at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Pushed yourself to hard, huh?" He asked.

"Yep, opps," I groaned.

"The Hunters showed up last night." Nico added.

"Really? Huh. Imagine that."

"They are really mad at you, you know that?"

"The hunters or the campers?"

"Mostly the campers. But most of the Hunters are too. Except Thaila. She doesn't think you did it."

"Well at least I won't get turned into human popcorn" I said with a failed attempt to smile.

"I'm serious, Percy," Nico said

"_I thought you were Nico!" _ I thought.

"You really need to work hard today."

….

The thought of that day makes me mad. The water around me began to bubble.

"Stop," I mentally order myself, "Drowning the camp won't solve anything."

And out of the blue an idea hit me harder than Clarissa during capture the flag.

I opened my eyes and started to swim back. I had a wide smile on my face by the time I got to shore.

If they thought I was would leave in a peaceful disgrace, than they didn't know me.

If I was going to leave, I was going to leave with a bang.

….

My thoughts were happily bouncing around by the time I got to the creek. I crouched down and stuck my head in.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I called.

"Um, yeah! Who the Hades are you?" called an outraged voice.

"Percy Jackson! Is this the water nymph of the creek in camp Half-Blood?" I shouted back.

"Well, are you sticking into the creek?"

"Yes."

"Are you talking to me?"

The voice was getting closer.

"Yes."

"Than put 2 and 2 together and take a wild guess, Blockhead!" yelled a pretty girl who had just came into view.

She had long blond-white hair and a greenish sort tint to her skin.

"Hey, just checking! But I was wondering if you could do me a favor." I said

"What kind of favor?" said the blonde nymph.

"Well, you see, I am getting kicked out of camp tomorrow-"

The water nymph looked shocked.

"But they haven't ever kicked out a camper before!" she said.

"Yeah, well lucky me," I said "I'm first then."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! They think I made that hurricane a couple days ago."

"Did you?"

"NO!"

"Just checking! So what really happened?"

I told her everything that had happened up until this point.

"So what I need you to do is help protect the camp while I'm gone."

"Wait," said the nymph," You want someone to protect the camp that falsely accused you and kicked you out? If what you're telling me is true, why do you want them protected? If I were you I would be _so_ planning revenge right now!"

I smiled.

"Oh I am. Just different way then what you're thinking of. Anyways, will you do it?"

"Sure, but may I ask_ Why?_" she said, obviously still confused.

"They're still family right?"

"You mortals are so strange," she muttered,"Alright, so what do I do?"

"I would show you, but I am about to fall," I said, "Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." She said as she clapped her hands twice.

The river bank gave in and naturally, I fell and landed my butt.

I got up and pulled a few stones from my pocket. I had spent a long time collecting these from the beach. Each and every one of the stones were ancient shell fossils.

"I am going to go put these around the perimeter of camp. Your job is to set them off."

"Excuse me?"

"When you get the signal, you connect the shells with a small stream of water. When they're all connected, huge jets of water will shoot out of them. Your job is to make the water form a wall. That way the camp will totally be protected." I explained.

"Great… So what's the signal?" she asked.

"What do you think it should be? That's wear I'm stuck."

The beautiful nymph thought for a moment.

"I know! Wait here." She said excitedly as she ran into another room. She came back moments later with the biggest pearl necklace I had ever seen.

"Have them drop this in my creek. This way I know it can't possibly be an accident!" she said excitedly.

"That's a good idea! I'll tell them what they have to do!" I said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a plan to put in motion."

We shook hands and then she snapped her fingers and I was suddenly on the creek bank with the necklace in my hands and my pocket still full of rocks. I walked to Thaila's tree and tossed a rock outside of the boarder. I migrated clockwise and continued dropping stones until I was back where I started. It was about 2 in the morning.

Might as well get a little sleep before tomorrow.

**End of chapter 3!**

**Author's Note: Yeah I know it's kind of slow right now but I promise, IT GOING TO GET A LOT BETTER! The plot is in my head right now, and trust me if I type any faster my fingers are going to fall off. Any ways, sorry it took me so long to get these recent changes up, the internet at my how stopped working for some reason, so I can type, but not post. SOOOO ANOOOYING! (Don't know WHY I'm telling you this.) Anyways, I hope you like it. This chapter was more explaining what Percy's plan was than any thing else, but in the next chapter the plan is set into motion. In my mind at least, it is really funny! Peace out, stay in school, and KEEP READING! (Don't forget to review!) btw, I know there are some errors, and I ****WILL**** fix them but I kind of want to annoy Abby (she edited it) first! Luv ya to Abby! Shannon too! **


	4. Chapter 4: I Hitch a Ride on the BTTG

**Sorry it took me so long! It was summer break and I was never home! Actually, I am supposed to be doing my homework, but oh well, I'll do it later. Anyways, to make up for the long wait, here is a super long chapter! **

***disclaimer! I still don't own Percy Jackson! I also don't own Star Trek. Or anything else I make a reference to and forgot to mention.***

Percy Jackson and the European Demigods

Chapter 4

**I Hitch a Ride on the BTTG.**

I got to my cabin and packed my bag. I went through the stuff I was bringing with me.

Mortal money?

Check.

Drachmas?

Yep.

Ambrosia? Nectar?

Got it.

Extra clothes?

Might come in helpful.

Minotaur horn?

Might as well.

I always had my sword with me, so I didn't have to worry about weapons. When I couldn't think of anything else I needed I stuffed everything into my yellow bag which Hermes gave me.

I got to breakfast late the next day on purpose. I woke up late, slowly got dressed, and laid around for a bit before I finally left with my bag. I gave myself one last look around my cabin before I left. I saw a picture pinned to the wall. I tore it off and looked at it. It was the picture Rachel took of me, Grover, Nico, and Annabeth. We all had our arms wrapped around each other shoulders. Grover stuck in mid-snort, Nico laughing hysterically at a joke Annabeth had just made, me chuckling with Riptide visibly stashed in my pocket, and Annabeth looking as beautiful as ever, and smiling wickedly, with her relaxed golden curls framing her cheerful grey eyes. Gods, I love her.

I guess I should explain the situation between me and Annabeth. We had been dating for 9 months and we were getting along great. One day, all of a sudden she broke up with me. I don't know what I did, or if it was something I said, but what ever it was, it was enough to make her end it. I really liked her, and I was really torn up over it. I visited home and stared at the ceiling for about 3 weeks straight and when I came back, I still had the hope we could at least be friends. But when I came back she made it clear she that she was over me. It hurt me more than she could know when she looked into my eyes and told me she was happier without me and she hopes that I will be happy growing old alone because no one would ever want to be with someone like me.

Her eyes were almost unrecognizable. When she laughs, her eyes glitter with sparkles. When she looks into the light you can see the streaks of darker and lighter grey, like a black and white picture of a tie-dye tee-shirt. When she cries they look like tunnels, starting dark at the pupils, and getting lighter until it reaches the white and the tears flowing out like a small stream. When she is angry, they remind me of a stormy sea, rumbling and crashing, plotting the best way to take you down. But I had never seen the way her eyes looked then. They were cold and dark with a few lighter streaks, like lightning in a stormy sky. After it was all over, I finally realized what that look was. It was hatred. She hated me and I loved her. But there was nothing I could do.

I stashed the picture into my pocket and snapped it shut. No matter what I made everyone else think today, I know that I really love this place. It's my home away from home. Not that I ever got to spend much time there… But I was still going to miss it a whole lot. With a sigh I turned and left my cabin. And I didn't look back.

Almost everyone was finished eating by the time I got to the pavilion. I entered the room and immediately everyone got quiet. They all stared, and the entire Ares cabin along with a few others were smirking. Obviously, no one listened to the whole"Don't tell any of the other campers" thing. I grabbed 2 apples, sacrificing one and giving a quick prayer.

"_May the Gods give me strength and help me on my journey._"

The sky rumbled.

"_Thanks._"

Feeling slightly better, I turned and sat down ate my table eating my apple. I noticed that the Hunters were sitting at the Artemis table. I spotted Thalia. She was watching me and when she saw I had seen her she grinned and waved. I swallowed my bite of apple and smiled back. That's when I noticed Annabeth and Chiron walking my way. Apparently so did half of the people in the pavilion noticed too, because it got quiet as they approached me. This was going to be fun.

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth started, "In light of recent even- Why do you have your bag?"

I looked up at her. The whole camp was watching now, but most of them were trying not to be obvious.

I swallowed a bite of apple and smiled.

"Well, you are going to kick me out aren't you?"

The look on Annabeth's face was priceless. The Hunters looked shocked, especially Thalia, who was looking at Annabeth like she had never truly seen her before. The rest of the camp lost all pretenses and openly gawked as the scene unfolded. Clarisse stood up angrily.

"_How the hell does he know?_" she hissed at Annabeth.

"I had a minor situation at the beach. I passed you guys while you were talking in the pavilion. You guys really need to meet in a place that has doors…" I answered amused.

"Now, the stuff you need to know. There are extra protections for camp that are based along the banks of the creek. If the-"

"Why would we need any help from you?" demanded Clarisse.

I looked at her coolly.

"The water, the creeks, the beach, the lake, none of it is protected from monsters. They can still get through. I have talked to the creek, and she has agreed to help if the need ever arises. I have set it up so all you have to do is throw these pearls," I showed them the said pearls," into the creek and the defenses will be up. No one can get in or out from that point forward."

At this point everyone was staring at me like I had just told them my plans to blow up Iceland.

"Oh my Gods," said someone in the back,"Percy Jackson came up with a plan that was actually decent! One that might really _work_ too…"

Wow, random camper. Way to boost my self esteem.

"You talk like you are planning on leaving right now Peter Johnson. I wouldn't suggest it unless you want to be a dolphin, "said Mr. D, who was obviously enjoying the whole thing.

"Yes, Sir," I said, deciding it would be best if I was polite. "If you would give me permission. I have places to go, people to meet and things to see. Being a dolphin would seriously mess up my plans to go to, well, anywhere inland really."

That's not completely true, well except the whole dolphin thing, but it sounded good.

"And where are you going?" asked Annabeth, her eyes softening for a moment looking like the Annabeth I used to know. But just as quickly as it had come it had disappeared.

"Italy. Then Greece. I feel like having freshly made pizza for dinner. Plus the whole country is surrounded by water! How much cooler does it get?" I said grinning, "So Mr. D, permission to leave camp?" I asked.

"Yeah whatever, but we aren't driving you anywhere, Paul." Mr. D said off handedly, which was cool with me because I kind of wanted to show off my awesome ride.

I hopped to my feet and pulled out my Conch phone and pushed the tip.

A little operator-lady-person-voice popped into my head.

"_Hello! How can we help you today?_"

"_I need a ride to Italy."_

"_Yes, sir. Right away!"_

The Conch gave out a sound like one of those horns the Indians I saw on the History Channel used.

For a second, nothing happened, than a little blue bubble floated down from the sky. It floated down and down and down until it was at about eye level. It kept falling, but now it was growing. But the time it hit the ground it was the size of a Ticket booth. The bubble popped and little white shack took its place the window slid open and my half- brother, Triton, appeared, with a bored look on his face.

Triton has black hair and slightly green skin, like he just got off a real stomach turning ride from the amusement park. He has messy black hair and green eyes just like me. He was wearing a Bright green shirt that said

Atlantis Recovery Group

1649 BC

"Welcome!" said Triton "Thank you for choosing the BTTG, Bubbles Traveling the Globe. What is yo- oh, it's just you Percy."

"Still grounded?" I asked

"Yeah, I can't believe I got in trouble just for showing that mortal the sights!"

I smiled. It was just so Triton. I had met Triton last year in Dad's palace, and he had acted kind of cold towards me, but we had hung out a lot more rebuilding the palace, and he was kind of like that cool older brother everyone wants to have.

"I mean, I have one date go wrong, and he goes and grounds me!" Triton pouts.

"Well, I think it had more to do with the fact that she ended up in the rubber room." I pointed out.

"It's not my fault! I warned her that this was a major secret! She told me she wouldn't tell!"

"How could she not? You took her to the Titanic and told her how you accidentally rammed your brand new iceberg into the side and put a major hole in the side!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, So? You saw the Titanic and you didn't go squealing to the media- Hey!" Triton looked at me funny, "How did you-"

"Anchovies told me. " I replied

"Stupid eavesdropping little Pizza topping," huffed Triton," Anyways where to Shrimp? Grand Central? Rockefeller Center? Central Park?"

"Italy. In front of a good pizza place if you can manage it." I answer.

Triton thought for a moment. Then a look of absolute inspiration flashed across his face. " I know just the place! Hold on let me check." Triton scrolled down the list of stops. "Ah! Here it is! It's not pizza, but I would really appreciate if you went! I have a friend who needs to be picked up. Please? I tell you what, I'll give you some mortal money, and I'll give you a discount! Come on Percy, please?" Triton begged.

I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

"YESSS!" Cheered Triton, as I handed him 5 drachmas.

"Why you heading to Italy anyway? " Triton pulled a baby face." Ohhhhhhh, is the naughty little bwother wunning away? Ohhhhhhh, I'll have to tell Daddy you know…" Triton said in a baby voice.

"Nope, that's not the way I roll. I don't run away, I get kicked out." I smiled

He scanned my ticket and rolled his eyes.

"Percy, here is a little piece of wisdom. Everyone in this world has a skill. Your skill, is pissing off very important people."

I grinned as I took my ticket "what can I say? I get under people's skin! It's a gift. Sorta. Kind of."

"Not really." said Triton.

"Yeah, it doesn't really help." I agreed.

"Alright let's get safety rules out of the way. Keep your arms and legs strait otherwise you will lose them. Ok. Directions. Tear ticket. Jump in pool. Kids, do not try this at home. Bla bla blaa…Alright you're good to go!" Triton said clapping his hands.

I tore the ticket a gush of water poured out of both ends. It formed a puddle about the size of a sewer cover. On the other side I could see a busy street by the beach.

"So how am I going to find this friend of yours?" I asked as I picked up my bag.

"Oh," he said smiling" You'll see. As long as you have that Conch of yours there, you'll never get lost. You should know, just in case, all you have to do is follow, the fear."

"Sounds pleasant."

"Whatever quit your whining and get moving."

I jumped. It was Mr. D. looking at Triton with an annoyed expression on his face.

Triton snorted once.

"Good luck. "He said. And with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

I dropped my bag down the hole and turned to camp, smiled and said "I'll send you all a post card!"

"Good bye Peter Johnson! Try not to die! It makes for an awful lot of paper work…" said Mr. D who was the only one (besides Chiron) who wasn't all that surprised at what had just happened.

"I'll do my best."

And with that, I jumped down into the puddle, and was on my way to Italy.

**End of chapter 4!**

**I, the bushy haired know-it-all will not, will not update until I get 2 reviews. **

**(The person I got this off of had a goal of like 20 but I am much less optimistic.)**

**Sorry for those of you who waited a long time for this! Take an imaginary cookie! And what the heck take an imaginary squirrel too! **


	5. Chapter 5 Incubo in Italia

**Authors note: HOLY CRAP! The date's WHAT? SOSOSOSOSOSOSSOSO **

* * *

SORRY! I have no excuse!

***voice in back of the room* "Well, there was school. And you were grounded and had to honor your parents decision to-" **

**SHUT UP VOICE! **

**Anyway... here you go!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Incubo in Italia.

**(**Before I go any farther, there is something you should know. Only the kids of Poseidon can ride the BTTG. Another thing, once you use one it never goes away. That's why there are puddles when it sprinkled for like two minutes. The difference is the BTTG puddles are deceptively deep. No seriously. That's it. It goes like this, you go out for a walk and in front of you is a puny puddle. Like, so small that looked like it was hardly deep enough to get the bottom of you your shoes wet. So you go ahead and take a step. And next thing you know, you're up to your ankles! You've all done this right? Not me. Ha.)

_FLLLLLLLLLUMP!_

With a twist I landed outside of a little pizza shop right by… somewhere. Where was I anyway?

Triton kind of forgot to mention that. Drat. What did follow the fear mean anyway? I didn't see a line of screaming little girls anywhere.

"Ciao signore! Volete un pezzo di pane gratis?"

I turned around and two little girls about 7 or 8, were standing there holding a basket of bread and smiling. They had black silky hair, freckles, and the biggest, brownest, cutest eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. They were worse then puppy dog eyes. I had the vaugest feeling I had seen them from somewhere.

"Sir puoi sentirmi?" Black hair number one said.

"Egli appare come tipo di Helen," said black hair number two cheerfully.

Together they giggled quitely.

"Do you english?" I asked "I don't speak Italian."

"Ohhh! Your American!" Cried one of the girls in an cute 8 year old foreign accent. It wasn't fully Italian, there was some normalty in it, so i could tell it was American, but there was something else in there too. Something familiar...

" Well, my name is Risus (pronounced Re-sues) and I'm a whole 8 years old," says the cute little bread seller.

"And my name is Vitae! (Pronounced Vee-tay)" said the bread sellers twin sister, "And Risus is my twin sister."

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" I asked.

"Probably, but it's been so long since she died we can't remember." Risus said, a little sadly.

It was then that I realized just what a sorry state they were in. Their dresses were more patches than original dress. The girl's smooth black hair was tied back using a bandana. Add that to the bare feet and the dirty faces, and they looked like they belonged in a school production of Annie.

"I'm sorry." I said honestly.

"It's alright," shrugged Vitae "We-"

Both Vitae and Risus went pale as they looked at something over my shoulder. Risus dropped the bread. They both turned on their heels and fled like the Kindly Ones were on their tail. I turned around and quickly followed suit. Behind me, weaving through the crowd was a veil that I could recognize from anywhere. The sane part of my brain said, "Wait. Are you really following terrified little girls?" But the truth is, they looked like they knew where they were going. So the only question I had left was "What was Medusa doing in Italy?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Heh Google translator is very helpful... **

**bet you'll NEVER guess who Vitae and Risus's godly parent is... Imaginary squirrel to the person who guesses correctly! (ps SHannon, You don't count. I already blabbed who it was.)**


	6. I Owe You All My First Born Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**Oh my gods has it really been that long? Please don't beat/kill/eat me! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. My Dad blocked so I can't get on to update, read, or reply to reviews. I'm trying to convince my dad to let me have it back but until then… :*(**

**I promise as soon as I can get a chapter up I will. The only reason for delays (since finals are over) will be Camp, Marching band, and summer reading, and the last one will only be an issue if I put it off. Again many apologies, don't' kill me, I owe you all my first born, and I'M SORRY!**

**Live Long and Prosper,**

**The Bushy Haired Know-It-All **

Yeah, it was marching band, parents and, summer reading (I put it off) that kept me from updating. This was GOING TO BE a chapter because I hate it when people post authors note after authors note but I had a problem. So I get on the computer to finish the chapter I had written down somewhere and then I was going to post it now that band camps over and I've gotten into the groove of school. Sounds like nothing could go wrong right? Wrong. Guess what I can't find! Oh joys upon joys, the nargles have stolen the chapter! Everyone gather the pitchforks and Butterbeer corks! Go and find that chapter! While you're doing that, I will be sitting here, writing a new one that will most likely not be nearly *just* as awesome as the first. *grumble*

By the way, to all of those who have read the Lost Hero like I have, did you notice how many things I got right? My story is pretty close to what Rick put in the real books. So *they* might not be European in his books but I read Harry Potter so they HAVE to be European. Considering I got this idea BEFORE this book came out, wait let me check my mood ring. Yep I feel awesome. Can't you all feel the awesomeness radiating off of me?

To joshua Gomez: Well I'm sorry you had to! If you have ever been in band camp you will understand why I haven't updated. Heck, if you have ever been a freshman in high school, just remember the first week and you'll get why I haven't updated.

To ANGIE: She's there because I enjoy bringing characters back from the grave. MUAHAHAHAHA! Glad you like it!

To dudeseyaj: You sir, deserve an imaginary squirrel.

To alexandriarulzforeva: well random things are most usually correct. For example the answer is almost always 64. Here, take a squirrel!

SQUIRRELS FOR EVERYONE! …unless you didn't review. I that case you get nothing but a smack upside the head.

As always,

Live Long and Prosper,

The Bushy Haired Know-It-All


	7. Chapter 7:I Find Diagon Alley DwarfSize

Disclaimer: If I owned Diagon Alley do you really think I would be sitting at my computer writing about Percy Jackson?

Percy Jackson and the European Demigods

Chapter 6

I Get turned to Stone

I followed the two bobbing heads of black hair through the busy market.

"Ehi!"

"Guardarlo!"

"Ahi!"

"Guardare dove va il tuo!"

I looked back. Medusa's signature veil wasn't there. I sighed in relief. But in the corner of my eye… There! How did she get there so fast? The girls turned so suddenly that I almost missed my turn. How did they move so fast? The girls leaped and weaved through the shadows like gazelle. Risus veered into the light and glanced behind her shoulder and saw me running after them.

"Che diamine? Vitae, il ragazzo dal mercato ci segue!"

Then she tripped. Vitae looked back and started to skid to a stop one foot into the shadow of the next building but I scooped up Risus and shouted,

"Keep going! She's right behind us!"

Vitae looked really confused but, thank the gods, kept going. As we turned down a really dark alley Risus demanded

"Who-wait, What? "

"Son of Poseidon," I panted

Then we ran into a dead end. I slowed down and set Risus down. Both of the twins searched the wall frantically. Then I felt the chill of a monster. The feeling that makes you break out in cold sweat, your heart race, and your stomach clench.

"Hello Perseus Jackson. Where's your girlfriend?"

Suddenly there was a deep rumbling like a miniature Diagon Ally, a hole not even up to my knee. The twins dropped to all four and crawled through. No way I could fit through that.

"We'll bring help!" one of the twins shouted from the inside. Who were they going to bring? Gnomes?

I looked at her shadow and I saw her snake hair emerge. I slowly pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. This was going to be difficult. I hesitantly walked forward (Backward?) judging where she was by her shadow.

"You kill me Percy? Again?" a voice slithered in my ear, snakes biting at my face.

"You can't do it. Last time your girlfriend did most of the work, you can't do it alone. You could barely do it with them helping you. So go ahead lonely hero, kill me."

Barely seeing through my rage I stabbed at where the voice was coming from. A long, unearthly scream filled the air. Then I did something stupid. Very stupid. I mean this is a new level of stupid, even for me. I looked up. My sword had gone through her head (don't ask how she was still screaming.) She was just starting to disintegrate, but I still got an almost full view of her face. It was ugly. Pretty much the only way to describe it. I won't give you nightmare with the details. As soon as I looked at the uttermost horror that we refer to as her face, I felt myself freeze. The small of my back grew cold like a rock, and all of the skin on my body restricted then drew back. I tried to move but it was like swimming in molasses. I got slower, slower, and then I couldn't move. I couldn't see. I couldn't scream, hear, think, breathe, or taste. It wasn't exactly cold, dark, and empty, but it obviously wasn't warm, sunny, and full of life either. Think of the definition of _meh;_ and that is what everything was. It was like everything hadn't decided what it wanted to be yet. But at the same time, I felt like everything was going to stay the way it was, that it would never change. **I** would stay this way forever. How I looked might be changed, minor details might be worn away by the rain, but even if the twin mini bread sellers turned my statue to gravel, I would still be the same me. And even if I was turned to gravel, I knew it wouldn't be that big of a deal. I was nothing but I was everything. I was made of stone.

I stayed like that forever, but at the same time, it was no time at all; which was really weird. Then it occurred to me that if I could still comprehend the strangeness of the situation I was in, then I must be able to think, which meant I was alive. Does that mean I would live out the rest of my days as a statue? Dude that would suck.

Suddenly I could feel. Then the small of my back explodes heat rippled from it to the rest of my body. In a second my sight, movement, thought, hearing all returned.

"Who is this? What- MEDUSA?" a girl cried.

Then I collapsed.

**End of Chapter 6! **

**Guess what I found? Turns out all of you outraged readers (All three of you! :D) scared the nargles so much that they gave my chapter to the centaurs to give back to me, sending their deepest regrets with it. The centaurs told me something interesting while they were here. "The future, however bright it may be, always lies in the shadows." Well that's not vague at ALL… btw taking in the advice of the centaurs I will most likely be tweaking the story a bit. The plot line and everything will stay the same so you don't HAVE to read it. I'm just adding in some minor… details. ;D live long and prosper peoples!**


	8. The Author Gets an Unexpected Surprise

"Wait... What?" also know as "An Author Gets an Unexpected Surprise"

Hello again... I know its been a while since I updated and I actually have a fairly good reason for it... I didn't anyone cared. I've kind of lost enthusiasm for this story and I wasn't going to waste my time writing a story I didn't like if no one wanted to read it anymore. I seriously didn't think anyone had read this story in over a year.

Yeah, so you can thank the story alert that came in today for bringing my attention to the fact that this was not a correct assumption. so leave me a review or PM me if you honestly want me to continue. I'll have to correct a few things because some of the things I put in this story I thought were great ideas in 8th grade. (Now they make me cringe.) I wont be able to even consider trying to start all of that for another week or two, but after that I will (probably) be ok.

So if you want this to continue tell me! If nobody cares then I'm going to go back to procrastinating.


End file.
